Rafiki's Death
by Anthony W
Summary: Rafiki becomes sick and Simba tries to help him. Dedicated to Robert Guillaume.
1. Mufasa Informs Simba

It all started one fine morning, with Simba and Nala resting on Pride Rock overlooking the Savannah.

"Oh, what a good morning," said Simba.

"Yep. You said it, Simba," replied Nala.

After relaxing for a bit, Nala gets up and tells Simba, "Well, I'm gonna go check on Kiara and Kovu, see if they're up yet."

"All right, dear," smiled Simba as Nala went inside. Simba just stayed there, looking down at his kingdom and enjoying the scenery and cool breeze.

All of a sudden, the clouds separate and Mufasa emerges from the sky.

"Simba," he called out to his son.

"Father?", asked Simba.

"Simba, there is urgent news I must tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Rafiki is not feeling too well and will require your assistance immediately. Go to him," said Mufasa.

"Oh! Right, of course! I'll get to it right away! Thanks for telling me!", said Simba.

With that, Mufasa disappeared back into the clouds. Simba then ran inside, where Nala was with Kiara and Kovu, who were now awake.

"Nala! Nala!", Simba called.

"What's wrong, Simba?", Nala asked, worried.

"I'll be back shortly. There's some business I have to take care of. I just got word that Rafiki's sick and I gotta go help him!"

"Oh, well, be careful out there!", said Nala.

"I will! See ya!" With that, Simba ran off as fast as he could as Nala watched him disappear out of her sight.


	2. Simba Visits Rafiki

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Readers, my apologies, but I had to remove the second chapter to improve its format and then repost it. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

While Simba made his way to Rafiki's tree, he began to worry a little about him. He knew the shaman had not been feeling well as of late, but he figured Rafiki would recover in a day or so. Now, Simba was having second thoughts about this situation.

"Please be okay, my friend," Simba whispered to himself as he walked. He at least had to hang onto hope that the shaman would pull through. Yet, his visit from his father earlier made Simba realize the terrible truth: Rafiki would soon complete his journey through the Circle of Life.

Upon arriving at Rafiki's home, Simba called out, "Rafiki! Are you there?" His call was met by a sputtering of coughs from atop the tree.

"Ah... *cough* Simba...", Rafiki replied, in a hoarse sound in his usual jolly voice as he continued to speak between coughs, "I had a feeling you would show up. Come... *cough* *cough* ...Make yourself at home."

Simba lets himself inside and comes upon an ill Rafiki laying down, coughing up a storm.

"Rafiki!" Simba rushed to his friend's side as the mandrill tried to compose himself.

"I...", Rafiki began, trying to get the words out between coughs, "I think I have- *cough* *cough* -Come down with something," Rafiki choked out.

"I know," Simba affirmed his friend, "That's why I'm here."

"Ah... Mufasa told you that I was ill, no?" As usual, Simba did not know how Rafiki knew such things, but the old shaman was right on the money.

"Y-Yeah." Simba nodded, dumbfounded as usual by what Rafiki knew.

"Well then...", groaned the old mandrill as he pushed himself up in a sitting position, his back against the tree, "If that is the case, then it would seem that we do not have much time. At least, I don't."

"What...", Simba gasped. Did he hear him right? What was Rafiki saying? Surely... he did not mean that he would...

"Go on, go..." Rafiki shooed Simba away weakly with his hand, "Bring your family here. I have- *cough* *cough* -Something I wish to tell them." Though he heard what Rafiki just told him, Simba was still trying to come to terms with what he just heard. His fears were becoming reality.

"R-Rafiki...", Simba stuttered, still unable to accept what he knew in his heart was true, "That... that won't be necessary. I'm sure this is just a temporary illness. You're going to be- Ow!" Simba's remark was met with a violent smack on the head. Simba rubbed his sore spot while looking up to see a very disgruntled Rafiki tapping the end of his staff in his other hand.

"When you get to be 138 years old," Rafiki scolded, "You can judge whether or not I am going to live or die. Now go on- *cough* *cough* Shoo! Get out of here and bring back your family! Quick, quick! The Circle of Life waits for no one!" Having the sense knocked back into his head, both figuratively and literally, Simba quickly climbed back down the tree and sprinted off towards Pride Rock. As Rafiki watched his good friend run back home to tell everyone the news, he slowly got to his feet and using his staff, hobbled to a low tree branch and carefully placed himself on it. He knew what was to come... but that did not mean he had to be uncomfortable when it happened.

"Bright boy...", Rafiki sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree and got comfortable, "But he is just like his father: Hard headed."

Meanwhile, Simba had just made it back near the base of Pride Rock. He was about to head up the slope, but he stopped when he saw his old buddies Timon and Pumbaa hanging out at the bottom.

"Good morning, mon Capitan!", Timon greeted with a salute, not noticing Simba's worried expression, "How's things lookin' in the kingdom today?" Pumbaa, however, took notice.

"Simba?", the warthog asked his friend, "What's wrong?"

"It...", Simba gasped, trying to catch his breath, "It's Rafiki..."

"Oh, yeah," Timon replied, still not noticing Simba's panicked state, "How's the old wacko doin'? I heard he hasn't been feelin' all that well lately."

"Timon...", Simba groaned, annoyed that his friend was not catching on, "I just came from his tree. He says he wants everyone to come to his home. I... I think he's not gonna make it."

"What?!" Simba and the others were surprised by the sudden new voice. Looking up, they saw Zazu fly down to them, wearing a shocked expression on his face. The hornbill was just coming to give Simba the morning report, but after hearing what Simba said, he knew that his report would have to wait.

"It's true," Simba confirmed Zazu and the others' thoughts, "He told me himself that he didn't have much time left."

"Oh, dear! Oh, gracious!", Zazu exclaimed. This was very serious, very serious indeed!

"What...", Timon and Pumbaa gasped, finding it hard to believe what they had just heard as well. Simba knew this would be a shock to everyone, but he also knew there was no time to waste. Every minute that passed by was a minute lost on Rafiki's life. They had to act quickly.

"Zazu!", Simba ordered, snapping the hornbill out of his shock, "Gather the pride and meet me at Rafiki's tree as soon as possible. Now!"

"Yes! Right! Of course!", sputtered Zazu as he quickly flew towards Pride Rock's den. Simba and his friends could hear the sounds of Zazu telling everyone to come out as quickly as possible. The Lion King just hoped that he would not be too late.

Suddenly, Nala appeared from the entrance, followed by Kiara, Kovu, and the other pride members. Upon seeing Simba, she quickly rushed down the slope and approached him, all the while while wearing a worried expression on her face.

"Simba?", she asked in a concerned tone, "What's going on?" Simba knew this would be his entire day, explaining to everyone what was happening to his best friend and mentor. At least Nala would be a good person to start with as any.

"Nala...", Simba slow began, already hating the concept that he would be the bearer of bad news to everyone in the Pride Lands, "There is something you should know."


	3. Grass Walls

The entire pride had just made it to Rafiki's tree. They all stood outside while Simba and his family were inside, sitting in front of Rafiki.

"Poor guy's gonna croak," said Timon.

"Shh, don't lose hope yet, Timon," whispered Pumbaa.

"I hope he pulls through," said Kovu.

"Me, too," said Kiara.

"*cough* cough* Simba...", Rafiki began.

"Yes?", Simba leaned in a bit closer.

"Go to Grass Walls and inform my troop of my illness so they can get materials that can cure me."

"Of course. Anything for you, my friend," Simba said as he then ran off. The rest of his family were left to comfort Rafiki.

"Don't worry, Rafiki. Simba will be back before you know it," Nala reassured Rafiki.

"He is quite a confident boy. I am sure he will," Rafiki smiled, then coughed some more.

"Is he gonna be okay, Mommy?", Kiara asked Nala.

"I hope so, Kiara. I hope so," Nala responded.

While Simba made his way to Grass Walls, he began to worry about Rafiki in the back of his mind. He just could not bear the thought of leaving his friend behind, even if it was temporary.

After much walking, Simba finally found Grass Walls and entered as quick as possible.

"Hello! Hello!", Simba greeted hastily. The troop immediately took notice of Simba's stressful expression.

"Well, hello there. What seems to be the trouble?", Rafiki's cousin and the troop leader Jelani asked Simba.

"Rafiki's sick and he may not make it!", Simba announced, shocking the entire troop.

"My cousin is sick?", said Jelani.

"That's right," answered Simba. "Are there any materials you guys could make that might cure Rafiki of his illness?"

"Actually," said Rafiki's young apprentice Makini, "I just happened to be gathering these," and Makini showed Simba a coconut, a banana, and some fruits.

Simba's face brightened. "That's it! Maybe if we can give these to him, he'll start feeling better!", he said.

"All right then," said Makini, "Then let's go see him!"

"Right! Follow me!", Simba commanded and ran off, with the troop following him back to Rafiki's tree.

Back at Rafiki's tree, Nala was comforting Rafiki.

"*cough* *cough* *cough* I do not... have much time left. Simba should be back... soon."

"Don't sweat it, old timer!", said Timon. "He'll be back before you can say hakuna matata! Heck, even before I could! Hakuna-" Timon began, but was interrupted by Simba's arrival.

"I'm back!", called Simba as everyone turned.

"Whatcha got there, Simba?", Timon asked.

"A possible cure for Rafiki's illness," Simba replied.

"I don't think that'll work. He's goin' slowly," said Timon.

"I wouldn't be so doubtful, Timon," said Pumbaa. "Anything might happen."

"Rafiki," Simba said as he approached the old mandrill, "Try these." Simba held out the coconut, banana, and fruits in front of him.

"What are these for, boy?", asked Rafiki.

"To help cure you of your illness," Simba told him.

"But my time will be up. The Circle of Life will not wait another minute," Rafiki said.

"It's worth a try," Simba assured.

"Well, all right," said Rafiki.

"Now, be sure to eat one right after another so it can take effect," Simba told Rafiki.

"Very well," said Rafiki. Simba gives him the coconut, which Rafiki gets and cracks apart, drinking the milk inside of it. Then Rafiki gets the banana, peels it, and eats the entire thing, throwing the skin behind him. Finally, he eats the fruits all in one bite and swallows. Simba and the others are anxious of the outcome.

"So, how do you feel now?" Simba asks his mentor.

"I... I feel...", Rafiki began. Simba and his family wait for his answer.


	4. Goodbye, Old Friend

Rafiki's answer came.

"...The same," he said.

Simba and his family could not believe what they just heard. They all gasped and said, "The same?!"

"How can you feel the same?! That shoulda filled ya up!", said Timon.

"Shh!", Kiara hushed Timon, who is a bit surprised by this.

"Rafiki, don't go," Simba whispered to him, starting to get worried.

"Apologies, my boy," Rafiki said, "But I have served my time in the Circle of Life. I will be completing my journey soon."

Rafiki coughs a few times as the family look at him with sorrow.

"But before I go, I would just like to say a few words," said Rafiki. He turns toward his apprentice Makini. "Makini...", Rafiki wheezes out.

"What is it, Rafiki?", Makini asks her teacher.

"You will take over as Royal Mjuzi of the Pridelands. Be sure to take very good care of the land, as well as my tree."

Makini smiled a sad smile, "Absolutely, Rafiki. All for you."

"And you will continue my legacy," Rafiki told her.

"That's right," confirmed Makini. "Thank you for teaching me all you know."

"And Simba...", Rafiki turns toward Simba. Simba comes forward to listen to Rafiki.

"I'm right here, Rafiki," Simba assured his friend.

"I am going to a better place now," Rafiki told Simba.

At this, Simba started to tear up.

"I know," Simba said, trying not to cry.

"But just rest assured... *cough* *cough* I will be in the stars, with Mufasa. Watching over you."

"I know, Rafiki. I know," said Simba. "Thank you for everything."

"No. Thank you, Simba, for protecting these lands from danger and for carrying on each generation of kings," said Rafiki.

"You're welcome, my friend," said Simba.

"Now... *cough* *cough* ...Be sure to take very good care of yourself, your family, and your friends until the end of time."

"Of course."

"*cough* *cough* *cough* I know you will do what is right...", Rafiki zoned out as he closes his eyes and takes one last breath.

"Rafiki?", said Simba. "Rafiki!", Simba shook Rafiki's shoulder. "...Rafiki?", asked Simba as he slowly began to realize his friend was gone. Simba starts to cry, so Nala rubs her head on his mane.

"He's gone," Kiara said to Kovu as she cried against his mane, so he rests his head on hers.

Timon and Pumbaa look at each other with tears in their eyes, then burst out wailing and hug each other. Everyone is letting Rafiki's passing sink in.


	5. The Funeral

That night, everything in the Pride Lands was gloomy, following the death of Rafiki. The sky has become cloudy and dim and the winds are changing.

Everyone in the Pride Lands are holding a funeral service for Rafiki, with Simba delivering the eulogy.

"It is with great sadness that we mourn the sudden departure of our beloved friend. He had not been feeling well this past week and now, he has sadly lost his battle with the illness. Rafiki was very wise and kind and a good mentor, as well as our friend. He will definitely be missed forever."

Everyone bowed their heads in respect as they left for home, leaving Simba and his family to themselves.

Life feels so strange for Simba, now that his longtime friend and mentor has passed on. Simba sighed as he sat on the tip of Pride Rock, looking into the distance as he reflected on the good times he and his friends had with Rafiki. He sighed again, despondent about losing his mentor. Soon, Nala came over to see how Simba was doing.

"Simba? Are you okay?", Nala asks her husband, concerned about him.

"Yeah," Simba softly answered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault."

"I know," said Simba. "I just wish he'd pulled through."

"We all do, Simba. We all do. But it was his time and he was quite sick," Nala told Simba.

"I know," replied Simba.

"But now, he's up there in the stars with your dad," Nala said as she and Simba looked up at the stars.

"Yeah," Simba said sadly.

"I'll be back to check on you later," Nala told Simba as she went inside the den, leaving Simba to himself.

"Father, watch over Rafiki," Simba said as he was looking up at the starry sky. He takes in a deep breath and, with a sad smile, says, "Goodbye, Rafiki. You were a good mentor and friend. I'll never forget you."

Simba sighed as he heard Rafiki's words in his mind:

" _Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu, mimi hapana..._ "


End file.
